


禁果

by NOIR_Huatong



Category: Super-Vocal（TV）, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIR_Huatong/pseuds/NOIR_Huatong
Summary: ＊关于徐均朔脖子上的痣的猜想，上头短打





	禁果

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想好好欣赏苏点的徐均朔的rap给我整伤了，太尬了

他带着满脸的泪痕，近乎虔诚地，吻上了那颗痣  
那是他的天国，也是地狱，是幸福，也是灵魂，是寒夜，也是暖昼  
伴随着他对徐均朔的爱与欲的诞生与终结  
至死方休

徐均朔脖子上有颗痣，如果穿衬衫，领子将将好立在那颗痣的下方一指处，禁欲与情欲相连，诱得郑棋元忍不住地盯着人脖子看。

明明小孩儿长得十足十的好看，身材也不错，声音也好听，每一项都正中郑棋元取向的靶心，可偏偏是脖子上的那颗痣成为压垮郑棋元欲念的最后一根稻草，尤其是在床上的时候，郑棋元每每瞄到汗水从徐均朔的下颚滴落，滑过脖子覆盖上那颗痣，那个痣，一个小小的凸起，便成为了郑棋元渴望翻过的大山。

他总会在那个时候伸手将徐均朔的脖子拉下急躁地吻上在自己身上起起伏伏的人，唇舌之间交缠地极深，似乎这样就能驱掉那颗痣给自己下的蛊，然而郑棋元被撞击地从下身到指尖都在颤抖，环着徐均朔脖子的手逐渐无力，同那颗汗珠一般顺着脖颈滑下，不可避免地碰到了那颗痣。

郑棋元猛地一僵，呼吸陡然粗了几分，含着徐均朔的穴猛地绞紧了，徐均朔于是放开郑棋元的嘴巴顶了顶腮。

“不是，棋元哥你这样是在搞我心态啊。”

呼了口气，徐均朔俯下身将被激得愈渐硬挺的性器送入哥哥的体内，开始了新一轮的笞伐。

…………明明是你在搞我

郑棋元承受着年轻人的撞击偏过头暗自腹诽着，刚想笑出声，徐均朔仿佛感应到了一般左手手指缓缓包住郑棋元的右手，牵引着他的指尖触上自己脖子上的那颗痣，轻缓地摩挲着，郑棋元的手背是年轻人手掌的高热，指腹确是黏腻湿滑的凸起。

这太超过了

于是他忍不住射了出来，射精后的快感使他只能倒在枕头上，视线无法聚焦，郑棋元感觉他与这个世界唯一的联系就是身下的泥泞与指尖温热的触感。

徐均朔并没有因为爱人的纾解而放过他，他仍然按照自己的节奏狠狠碾过郑棋元体内的硬块，同时抓着郑棋元的手指轻轻压过自己脖子上的痣，相同的频率与节奏，郑棋元觉得那颗痣实实在在地成了自己身体外的一个G点，他一次次抚摸过的不是一个黑色的小小凸起，而是他生命中难以忽视的禁果。

郑棋元哭了出来，在无边的欲海里沉浮几近窒息的感觉折磨着他。

他带着满脸的泪痕，近乎虔诚地，吻上了那颗痣。

那是他的天国，也是地狱，是幸福，也是灵魂，是寒夜，也是暖昼。

伴随着他对徐均朔的爱与欲的诞生与终结。

至死方休。


End file.
